


Trust Carefully

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [2]
Category: poems poetry TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem </p><p>I often here post but I will post like stories for example that aren't allow in other websites due to the policy -w-. However i will do both. My poems and stories ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Carefully

Trust Carefully  
it’s not  
so easy  
put the trust  
in others  
is it   
because   
i don’t want   
friends?  
or others   
around me?  
No that’s  
isn’t   
the real case  
it’s to   
make them  
earn   
my trust   
and be my   
friend  
I may be  
the shyest   
person   
they’ve known  
however   
i don’t let  
my guard down  
so easily   
as others do  
I have issues  
in trust  
depends   
what the person  
is   
to others  
not just  
me  
alone  
around anyone  
they come   
across from  
I look   
after myself  
and my surrounds  
always   
exam   
my prey   
so I   
carefully   
pick my friends  
just for me  
not to   
get my   
feelings   
hurt   
nor   
let them   
get hurt  
either   
I carefully  
trust   
others   
see what   
kind of person  
they really are  
it’s like   
others say  
keep your   
friends   
or enemies  
closer   
to you  
for me   
A whole   
lot different   
I chose   
wisely   
who my friends  
will be   
so i’m   
very careful   
who i trust   
the most  
I have   
my reasons  
and the stories  
On why   
I trust carefully   
with other  
people  
and new ones  
I may be shy  
but I exam   
my prey   
carefully   
however  
it’s only me  
as others  
might have  
the trust issues   
don’t show it  
for others  
there aware   
who they are  
choosing   
the friends  
one by one  
who is   
worthy   
to trust   
it’s also   
that   
I’m scare   
to lose   
anyone   
as my friend  
or close   
and dear friends   
even   
best friends  
A friendship   
that’s ending  
it’s worst   
than   
A broken Heart  
that’s why   
I chose   
and trust   
carefully   
I trust carefully   
for my sake   
be aware   
know your   
friends   
surroundings   
see   
how the person  
is   
not just  
around you  
but others  
as well  
also remember  
don’t trust  
so easily   
nor let them  
break your guard   
down  
so   
Trust Carefully


End file.
